


Exclamation Point

by Stanley Uris (StantheBirdMan)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Jokes, F/M, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Loving Marriage, Lube, Mentioned Richie Tozier, Pegging, Soft Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris loves Patty Uris and no one can stop him, True Love, blink and you'll miss him, horny rights, i might actually write it one day, some men get pegged to cope, stanpat - Freeform, stephen king is a coward, there may be a plot hidden in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StantheBirdMan/pseuds/Stanley%20Uris
Summary: Stanley Uris calls his wife "babylove" while she pegs him.
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Quarantine It Fic Fest





	Exclamation Point

“Did you see the card my parents sent?” 

“All of this time and I still can’t read your mom’s handwriting,” Stan huffed as he came to his hands and knees on their bed. Really, he thought he was too old to be in such a position even at forty but he’d complain about his knees later and Patty would tease him about it. He’d been complaining since he was twenty-five and it had become something of a joke between the two of them. 

“Why would you _want_ to? Just deposit the check and sign a thank you note for her to complain about later.” Patty’s poor father would never hear the end of it but that was just as well. Misery deserves company and her parents seemed, to her, about as miserable as they came. 

Stanley smiled at her over his shoulder, one of those rare and beautiful smiles that made her feel giddy. They belonged to each other. 

“If I can make just _one_ request?” He sat back and turned to face her. “For my birthday?” 

Patty made a show of thinking about it. “If it’s within reason.” 

“Stop talking about your parents and come to bed.” Patty had done so with a grin and absolutely no complaint.

* * *

“Is that okay?” 

Patty’s voice was soft but there was desire in it too. She’d never been good at hiding just how hungry Stan made her and even though it was his ass she currently had two fingers stuffed into, she could feel that _her_ panties were wet. 

Stan thought _“I love you”_ but what he said was: “More than okay.” 

That seemed to please her; he could feel the difference immediately. Her fingers slid skillfully against his already-too-sensitive nerves and he groaned into the sheets. She’d have him drooling before long. Stanley would bemoan the mess later but for now he’d happily play along. He knew that Patty loved to tease him, knew that she liked to watch as her seemingly prim and proper husband was reduced to a trembling wreck; so long as it was good for him. And it _was_. It always was. Over the years they had learned just how to please one another and they went at it with a gusto that nearly twenty years together hadn’t dampened. 

Patty teased at his rim with a third finger, slick with lubricant, and she could practically feel her husband’s excitement. It was in the way his body tensed, and then shivered and the way he relaxed after; ready and accepting. 

She remembered the first time he’d suggested something like this. He had brought it up casually one night as they lay in bed together, naked and too hot but unwilling at the moment to pull away from one another’s arms. She had agreed to _try_ and the whole affair had been awkward until Stan had made a joke about her parents having warned her against marrying _such a man_ in a high and thin tone to mock her mother’s. Jokes at the expense of her parents had always put her in a light mood and thinking about it now brought her back to the first night Stan had asked her to try something new.

Stanley Uris had never ceased to surprise Patty. For one thing, he had an extensive knowledge of birds and what plants grew best when and in what climate and which were good pollinators. He was confident in things he had no right being confident about and he emboldened her. She had always found it funny how embarrassed and quiet he could be about taking a little trip to the bathroom. Especially when he could, in the next moment, whisper something so filthy against her ear that it would make her blush. She never understood how he could say things like that without the tiniest hint of shame but she liked that about him. It had helped her to open up. It had allowed her to capture some sense of relief and freedom that her mother’s hovering and criticisms had pressed painfully upon her. 

So, when Stan had suggested more than fingers she would have been lying if she had told him she hadn’t thought about it. How could she not when he looked like _that?_ He’d been excited, too, and he couldn’t quite put a finger on why. The idea had come to him as memories and thoughts often did: at random and with no explanation. The thought of it had made him hard, had left him grasping at the straws of some other life that he wasn’t sure he’d ever really lived. 

Stanley had moaned out _“Yes, yes, yes”_ in quick succession on the night when Patty had been in his lap, his fingers teasing her clit and she had slipped her hand down between his legs. At first he worried he had to pee -- that’s what it _felt_ like -- and he’d looked so inconvenienced by it that Patty had laughed herself breathless; not that it was hard. She had reassured him and within fifteen minutes he had allowed her to slide a lubed finger inside of him to better feel the stimulation. They both had come several times that night and they’d fallen asleep in one another’s arms on their old couch. 

That had been nearly fifteen years ago and as far as Mrs. and Mr. Uris were concerned, things had only gotten better. Not only in their sex lives but in their marriage and the way they dealt with their parents. 

Now he was face down on his knees in a much softer, more expensive bed with his plump ass up in the air. It was an entirely wanton position and Patty enjoyed every inch of the view. She liked the way he greedily swallowed up her fingers and more than that, the way Stan moaned when she finally pushed a third finger inside of him. He didn’t need the extra stretch, but he liked feeling full and she was more than happy to oblige. 

Patty rocked lightly against her heel where she sat on it, just for a little stimulation. She knew Stan would take care of her later (he always did) but the _sounds_ he was making were going right through her and her body demanded attention. 

“That feel good, babylove?” Stanley breathed out as he tried to get a good look behind him. It was hard from this position and he could admit that he wasn’t in shape to be performing any contortions. Patty could hear the amusement in his tone, even if he was breathless, and she rolled her eyes playfully while dragging her fingers over Stan’s prostate. It made him squirm and his long eyelashes fluttered before his eyes closed. 

“I could ask you the same,” she teased.

“You already know…” 

“I do.” Her fingers curled inside of him, making his entire body shudder and she wiggled her hips to better rub her clit into her heel. Her gut felt hot and fluttery with arousal. “And I have to tell you, I think by now I’ve developed enough of a technique to win a gold medal.” 

“In what? Curling?” 

That caught Patty off guard and she laughed along with Stanley. “Either that or luge.” 

Stan groaned when Patty pulled her fingers out of him. He was never needy until he’d had something up his ass and this never ceased to amuse her. She’d been the one to enable him, after all.

“Hold on, handsome.” She gave his ass a light slap. “Patience is a virtue.” 

Now it was Stanley’s turn to roll his eyes. “I prefer to keep _all_ virtues out of the bedroom.” 

Patty agreed with that. S She never imagined some twenty years ago that one day she’d be taking care to lubricate the curves of the dildo currently strapped on over her panties with a rather expensive harness: only the best for her man. It had nothing to do with virtue or morality, even if her parents would have said otherwise. Stanley made their voices in her head disappear. He made her feel good in mind and body and if asked, he’d have said the same about her. Even if she _did_ make him wait. 

Stanley Uris felt sore from the stretch of his position but, as it was one he’d chosen for himself, there was no way that he’d complain about it. At the age of forty he was hardly an old man but sometimes he felt that way. Patty would tease him about it and there were times in which he could almost remember being called “grandpa” when he was a kid. If he tried to recall the face behind the voice there was nothing there. 

But today his thoughts were easily shifted from such things, even as he adjusted himself on his knees to find a more comfortable position. His cock was hard and already leaking precum against his belly and onto the sheets beneath him. Any thoughts of threadcount and Egyptian Cotton were quickly pushed out of his mind when he felt the tip of the dildo drawing lazy circles between his ass cheeks. Stan inhaled sharply in anticipation. 

“Are you ready for me, baby?” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Stan gave one of his rare smiles; the sort that made butterflies flutter in Patty’s stomach even now, when she could only see the side of his face. 

“Well, aren’t you a hungry boy?” Patty pulled back so that she could apply more lubricant to Stan’s ass. The dildo was practically dripping with it but she’d rather be safe than sorry and she ran her fingers lovingly over his well stretched hole, pressed them inside to make sure he was ready for her. 

Stanley’s laugh was cut off as he felt Patty’s fingers sliding inside of him once again. It was the anticipation, the idea, more than anything at this point that made him shift, made him _want_ her inside of him all the more. His body felt tight and hot in a way that didn’t entirely have to do with temperature. It could only be described as _burning_ even if it wasn’t anything painful. He craved the relief, all the same, and getting to that point was half the fun. 

“ _Patty…_ ” He whispered and she knew exactly what it was he wanted just by the tone of his voice. It was soft and desperate and she wanted to touch herself or have him bury his face between her thighs then and there until the both of them were breathless. That made this even better for her. The wait would drive her mad but in the end she’d come hard over and over and over… 

Stan felt her fingers slipping out of him but there wasn’t much time to be disappointed. Almost immediately, it was replaced with the gentle pressure of a blunt tip and then the strapon was easing inside him. He groaned around the stretch but Patty had done her job well and there was no pain or discomfort. 

“Stanley? Are you okay?” She knew he’d tell her if that wasn’t the case but she liked to check in on him. He always did the same for her. 

“I’m good. That’s good… You don’t have to stop.” 

In spite of him saying so, she did, if only for a moment. He needed time to adjust even if he didn’t want to wait. 

And then she pressed forward, eliciting another soft moan from him without so much as touching his cock or prostate. From the first time he had been _eager_ for this, completely content with anything bigger than a finger inside of him. It was much the same now, after all of this time, and he breathed through the feeling of the dildo stretching him open for her. Inch after inch slid into him until he could feel Patty’s hips flush against his ass. He _liked_ that too; liked being close to her, being taken by her. 

Patty pulled back slowly and he could feel the way she changed the angle of her hips. She meant business now and he shivered beneath her, desiring nothing more than for her to thrust back into him. She _did._ Slowly at first -- maddeningly so -- but she knew just how he liked it. Deep, long thrusts that massaged his prostate going in and back out. She was always gentle at first, her hips pressing into him with each thrust, resting there. Sometimes she wiggled her own hips on an inward thrust, just to tease him. His breathing changed, became shallow and quick and if she didn’t know better she might think he was hyperventilating. 

“Is that good, Stanley?” Her hands gripped his ass, kneaded at him because she just couldn’t _help_ herself, before she moved them up to his hips to hold him there for balance. 

“Yes, _oh,_ yes… Don’t stop.” 

Patty had to laugh. “I’m not a marathon runner, honey.” 

Stanley Uris did not _snort_ but he did so now. It was the only way he could get the laugh out and it made Patty giggle herself. Oh, how she loved him.

“Could have fooled me…” 

He deserved it, Patty thought, and she increased her rhythm until her hips were snapping against his ass. She watched in morbid fascination as his body stretched around the silicone cock she wore. _That_ also turned her on: the sight of her dildo burying itself deep inside of her husband’s ass. 

Stan was trembling beneath her and his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him as he pressed himself back to meet each thrust. He needed it, _wanted_ it, wanted more and with that thought he cried out in hungry pleasure. 

“Patty...oh...fuck...Patty!” She was hitting his prostate with each thrust, going deeper then and then glancing over the swollen gland again. It was impossible for him to stay still. He squirmed back against her, frustrated that he could only take so much at a time. He wanted to come undone, wanted to lose himself in this, in her and in the blissful nothingness that came with orgasm. 

And he would. Patty would make sure of that and gladly so. 

“That’s it, you’re doing so good,” she praised him. He liked _that_ too, even if he wouldn’t admit to it. In bed it always made his face turn pink and Patty couldn’t resist returning the favor. 

He couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore. When he wasn’t gasping for a breath he was moaning, crying out her name in a voice that went straight to Patty’s clit. Being wanted was a powerful thing. There was a wet patch on the sheets now from Stanley’s drool and in his current state he didn’t mind it at all. 

Patty slowed her thrusts to catch her breath and her husband made such an indignant noise from where he lay, bent over for her, that she huffed out a laugh. If there was one constant in their love making it was that they hadn’t gone a single round without making each other laugh. 

He didn’t want it to stop, didn’t want to slow for even a moment but Stan knew that they both could use a break. It heightened things in the end, left him wanting more, needing it like it was something he could get addicted to. Maybe he was. There were worse things to be addicted to than your wife and she was one person he never wanted to put down. 

When she started up again with longer, harder strokes he practically keened for it. His heart was pounding and his body was a trembling, sweaty mess. Pressure built inside of him, pleasure that seemed impossible and destructive but no less desirable: he’d be overcome by it and gladly so. And in a moment he was. 

Stan’s breath caught in his throat and then he was writhing as though he’d been shocked, a silent scream on his mouth that finally came out as a series of strangled and heady moans that brought tears to his eyes. Patty fucked him through it, just how he liked it, whispering sweet words to him all the while. She called him good, handsome, pretty, hers and her hands wandered over his hips. She slipped one between his legs and he felt it against his cock just after she brought him over the edge again. Another choked cry left his lips and for a moment his speech was unintelligible. Whereas the first few times that had startled her she now knew it was par for the course. 

When Stan stopped thrusting against her, Patty backed off, slowly pulling out of him. Lube dribbled out of his ass and down his thighs, looking, to her, almost like the precum that he produced when she fucked him. That thought was enticing on its own. 

He moved from his knees to his side with a groan so that he could face her. Patty’s curls were a mess and some of them stuck to her face with sweat. Her eyes were wide; full of love and want and Stan felt himself falling in love with her all over again. His body was still shaking when he reached for her, to pull her down and into his arms and she went willingly. His arms curled about her waist and he kissed her deep. It didn’t last long, as breathless as the two of them were, but when they pulled apart the both of them were smiling. 

“I think I’ll sleep well tonight,” Stan whispered. 

Patty reached to wipe some of the drool from Stan’s lips. “Later.” 

“Later,” he agreed and as he kissed her again she felt his fingers slip between her legs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted here and I'm sweating. Thank you for your time.


End file.
